Heat and Motion
by calenlily
Summary: She'd always loved to dance. Plotless B/A fluff of the pre S/I variety. Oneshot.


A/N: Just a little ficlet that popped into my head. _Innocence Rewrite_ has kinda been all business lately, so felt like writing a bit of pointless fluff. The inspiration behind this is kinda funny: I was at dance class the other day, and I was really hot and because I'm way too much of an obsessive fangirl the first thing that popped into my head was 'I want a vampire.' And then I told my best friend and she just looked at me like I was crazy. And then I decided that the idea deserved fic.

Disclaimer: BtVS belongs to Joss and co. And I suspect the part about the different ways Buffy says Angel's name comes from _Say My Name Again_ by Leni (a truly brilliant writer).

* * *

**Heat and Motion**

Buffy had always loved to dance. Loved the energy of it, the freedom, and, yes, the chance to show herself off. Hey, she'd been young, popular, and beautiful; it was only natural. And so it was a great way to have fun, hang with her friends, and flirt with the guys who fancied themselves good enough for her.

That was years ago, practically another life. She was older now (by two whole years), far less shallow, and could hardly relate to that girl she'd been.

But she still loved to dance, possibly even more so since she'd been Called. Knowing the power her body possessed, being in touch with that primal energy, she reveled in the movement all the more. It was a way to call up her energy before a hunt, or an alternative way to let off steam when she had the night off. And it was a way to have fun, to hang with her friends, and for a minute to forget her cares and slip into the simpler, much more innocent persona of the girl she'd been two years ago. Definitely one of the better forms of entertainment out there.

There was only one problem, she thought with a slight frown from her spot in the middle of the Bronze's crammed dance floor: it was way too hot. She was absolutely burning up.

And suddenly the perfect solution came to her. She smirked, and her eyes automatically sought out the tall dark figure hanging back in the shadows at the edges of the club (_how typical_, she thought). She made her way out of the crowd of dancers and bounced over.

"Hi Angel." She plastered herself against him, refreshed by the feel of his cool, hard body. _Ah, much better_, she thought, inordinately pleased with her ingenuity.

He however, just appeared confused (and perhaps a little strained). She caught a sharp intake of unnecessary breath from him when she first launched herself at him and her breasts crushed against his chest. As she continued to rub against him, he finally asked, "Buffy, what are you _doing_?"

"Cooling off," she replied innocently, as if it were the most logical thing in the world. "See, there are _advantages_ to having a vampire boyfriend."

"Buffy." His half-amused, half-exasperated tone said clearly, _you are the strangest girl, but I'm far too polite to actually say so._

Well, she could live with that. She mischievously turned her sweetest smile on him. "Come on, you know you love me."

"I suppose so," he teased back.

The music changed, and she tugged slightly at his hand. "Dance with me?"

Unfortunately, he did not share her high opinion of dancing. "Buffy," he said again, this time a gentle attempt to dissuade.

She pouted. _That_ tone of voice she didn't like so much. "Please, Angel?" she pleaded. "It's just a slow dance." She wouldn't suggest anything else. Well, not much. See? She was _considerate_.

He remained unmoved. "Spoilsport," she muttered under her breath. She glanced around to locate her friends. It was time to pull out the big guns. "Fine," she said, deliberately casual. "I'm just going to see if Xander wants to dance, then."

The memory of the 'mating ritual' she'd done at the beginning of the year flashed into both of their minds at the same instant. A moment later, Angel was practically dragging her back onto the dance floor.

_Score!_ she thought with a satisfied smirk. _Do I know how to get my way or what?_ Okay, screw the simpler life she used to have. She was more than happy with this one.


End file.
